Aliens vs predator Retribution
by Prawnotron
Summary: When the Weyland-yutani corporation start a xenomorph outbreak to capture a queen, it's up to 12 marines to end the madness. It's not just them though. It's hunting season for the predators, and the coming war will decide the fate of the entire universe...
1. Just another bug hunt

After running back to the hive entrance, a praetorian blocked the squad's path. It screeched at the air, summoning nearby warriors to it's aid. As more xenomorphs stalked the marines in the dark, Gordon panicked and fired at the tunnel where they came from. Greg started firing at the praetorian as it advanced, wearing it down. Before Marshal could finish it off like he apparently did before, it lashed it's tail out. Next thing everyone knew, Marshal was on the floor screaming, blood spurting from his leg. Turning his back to the warriors, Calvin fired a grenade at the praetorian, blowing off a chunk of it's torso. The situation was clearly dire as even Richard was panicking. 'Where the fuck are they?! I can't see shit!' Before the xenomorphs could take them out, the ceiling collapsed on the aliens. Walter dragged Marshal out of the way while Maria stared at the figure responsible for the destruction. 'Holy shit.' She exclaimed. 'It's him!' Raptor turned to them. Cody lowered his weapon, much to the squad's surprise. 'Can you speak?' He asked. 'Can you understand what I'm saying?' Razor recorded what Cody said and translated it in his mask's HUD in the Yautja language. He nodded and turned around, noticing more xenomorphs. Setting his mask to "alien vision", Raptor targeted them and fired his plasma caster. Taking advantage of the diversion, the marines turned to leave, but Angela stayed where she was, mesmerised. 'Private! Don't look up!' Calvin shouted. Overcome with temptation, she looked up. The second she noticed the facehugger on the ceiling, it leapt onto her. Screaming as she tried to pull it off, the others rushed to remove the parasite.

Claw stood up and lifted Dwight into the air. As the soldier did nothing hostile, just staring in panic, the predator dropped him and walked off, limping. 'Hey!' Dwight called. 'Who, or what, are you?' Claw ignored him and stabbed a blue crystal into his chest. He growled loudly and regained his composure. Dwight picked up his pistol and followed for half an hour until he saw that Claw stopped. He was staring at a dead kriltic on the floor, blood splattered everywhere and a massive hole in it's underside. Looking around, Dwight noticed the husk of a facehugger next to it. 'Shit.' He murmured. Turning around, he saw that Claw was gone. Replacing the clip in his pistol, Dwight looked around for any way to find the others.

A Weyland-Yutani drop ship arrived in response to the disappearance of the last one. Dr. Borgin insisted to oversee this mission, despite mr. Weyland's recommendations of staying behind. Arriving at the location of the lost ship, they found it was in perfect condition, with not even a scratch. However, all the androids were destroyed, with all the humans sent in it hanging by their ankles from it and completely skinless. 'What the hell happened?' Borgin jumped as the voice seemingly came from nowhere. It was just one of the mercenaries testing their cloaking technology which was reverse engineered from technology retrieved from neonopolis after the destruction of Borgia industries in the 2030's. (Yes, I am referencing Predator: concrete jungle) 'I think the xenomorphs aren't the only hostiles here.' The scientist explained. 'I don't think we're the only ones interested in the xenomorphs.' More mercenaries revealed themselves. 'What now? Different job?' Borgin shook his head. 'No. We released facehuggers here for a reason. We don't leave until we have a queen in our luggage.' The mercenaries were outraged. 'The fuck?!' One shouted. They all followed on.

'With whatever did this? Are you crazy?'

'Fuck you! I'm not doing this!'

'What, do you think we're superhuman?'

Borgin silenced them. 'You will be given protection. Even better than what the androids could provide.' He gestured towards a large container in the ship which opened on it's own, revealing the contents. Five xenomorphs walked out, but something was wrong. They were silver and shining, they were walking upright, and there was some kind of large gun on the end of their arms where the hands should be. 'What in the name of God are those?' One of the mercenaries asked as they were all paralysed. 'Xenoborgs.' Dr. Borgin told them. 'This is our plan. We capture the queen and take her to company labs. We then use her to breed more xenomorphs which will then have 75% percent of their bodies replaced with machinery, and their minds completely under our control.' Most of the mercenaries nodded and smirked except two of them. One was shocked, but the other was curious. 'What can they do?' He asked. Borgin replied 'They still have molecular acid pumping through their bodies, and they still have the tail blades for close quarters. On an added note, they also have heavy plasma cannons also made from the technology of your cloaks, while the head contains a state of the art targeting system, making their shots impossible to miss. The inner mouth is also replace with what I like to call a "skeleton key", which can hack door locks or computer terminals, granting the xenoborg access to every bit of information known to man.' The mercenaries were all clearly interested, except for the shocked one. 'What do you mean use the queen to breed more?' He asked. 'You'll need people to do that.' The scientist was actually finding these men tiresome. 'Exactly. We'll just use wastes of space. Prisoners, refugees, orphans, the useless, basically people who won't be missed.' The mercenary was appalled. He may fight for whoever pays him, but he was not going to let this maniac slaughter countless to turn a profit. He raised his pulse rifle and aimed it at Borgin. 'Go to hell you bastard!' Before he could fire, one of the xenoborgs emitted a mechanical screech and fired at him, blowing a hole clean through his chest. 'Any other volunteers for demonstration?' The emotionless scientist asked, unfazed by his near assassination. The mercenaries denied and marched into the colony with the xenoborgs following.

'Get it off!' Angela gasped as the facehugger tightened it's tail around her neck, it's proboscis reaching for her mouth. Sarge grabbed it and pulled back as hard as he could, which wasn't easy with one arm. Cody managed to assist by unwrapping the tail. 'Ready?' Sarge asked Richard, who nodded. 'Now!' Cody shouted. They threw the facehugger to the wall and Richard blew a hole in it. 'Bullseye!' He shouted in satisfaction. The squad managed to get out of the hive while Raptor fought off the hordes. Calvin looked back at the epic battle and he was actually impressed before he continued with the others outside. Raptor swung his wrist blade, slitting a xenomorph's throat, then roared as the acid blood scalded his shoulder. He then threw his smart disc and bisected another and sliced a leaping facehugger in half. A spitter sprayed at him, but he dodged and fired his plasma caster in response, reducing it to chunks. Two drones pounced on him but were then grabbed by the necks and hoisted into the air. Catching out a lurker as it pounced, Raptor blasted it lazily, then did the same to the drones. Eventually, a crusher burst through the wall and slammed him against the wall, knocking his mask off. With so many of his reinforced bones crushed, Raptor was defenceless as multiple drones and warriors held him down as another facehugger sprung at him.

At long last, Dwight found a way back to the colony. The whip Claw took with him as he fell was wrapped around a jutting point in the cliff face. Pulling sharply to test it's durability, Dwight started climbing it. As he finally got to the top, he looked up and saw Claw holding the end, apparently about to take it. 'I swear to God, if you yank this thing...' He was cut off by a deep hissing noise. Before he could look, he felt a sudden agony across his back. He kept his grip on the whip and slowly looked back. The attacker was the xenomorph which spawned from the dead kriltic he saw earlier. It had a red hue about it's carapace, it had four prong-like legs, and four arms, two of which ended in large pincers, and it's tail hung over it's head like a scorpion's. 'Oh shit.' Dwight groaned, his back pain unbearable. Looking down, he saw blood dripping from him into the river, and that was when he saw them. There were more xenomorphs In the river, but they swam faster than the others. They were hued blue with red patches and fins on the arms and tail, and with webbed hands and feet. Some kind of xenomorph fish? The killer crab gripped Dwight's ankle and yanked him down. Keeping his firm grip, he ended up pulling the whip out of Claw's hands, angering the predator. Before he could jump down to retrieve his brother's weapon, Claw saw something in the sky. Another predator ship. Zooming in on it, he saw that most of it was adjourned with red death based images. Claw growled when he recognised this as the killer clan, a horde of the most evil bad bloods, they were first thought to be just a legend. Always valuing blood over trophies, the killers were also known in the legends to have once enslaved the serpents...


	2. Escape from the hive

As Sarge struggled with the lurker, Gordon blasted his flamethrower at it, engulfing it in flames. As it reared back in pain, Cody gun-butted it to the wall and fired at it's chest, splattering it's yellowish blood all over the place. Angela shuddered when she saw the shape beneath it's slightly transparent head crest. 'Why the hell does it have a human skull?' She asked. Walter checked Sarge for any injuries and replied 'We don't know why. It's possibly the actual xenomorph skull, but looks like ours by complete coincidence.' Richard looked down the hole in curiosity. 'As long as we don't have any more surprises, we should be fine.' He smirked at the team annoyingly and commented 'Guess I should be fine then.' Richard has always been the cocky and overconfident type of person. Walter then got a call from Greg. 'You there? We have a problem. We lost Dwight. Xenos got him.' After a pause, Gordon punched the wall and growled 'Goddamit!' Sarge grimly replied 'Copy that. We'll hold position until you get here. Sarge out.' Once he finished, he noticed Angela was tearing up a bit. 'Are you alright?' Cody asked. She hesitated then told them she was fine. Sarge nodded. 'Good. Pull yourself together private.'

Razor stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. As he waited patiently, his hunt brothers, Claw and Raptor, joined him. With the 3 predators together, Razor displayed a holographic map of the colony. He pointed out where the marines were, how many "serpents" were in the hive, and he showed them a CCTV recording stolen by the Weyland-Yutani corporation. It showed a human holding a large container. He opened then sprinted out...after turning invisible. The predators roared in rage when they saw that humans have stolen their technology. The container then revealed to have been carrying a royal facehugger, amongst regular facehuggers. They crawled out and into the vents, revealing what caused the infestation. There was then the sound of something roaring. The 3 predators turned and saw a ravager stomping towards them. The colossal xenomorph sharpened it's blades in anticipation. Despite their skill, the predators struggled to kill the creature. Narrowly dodging it's blades, Raptor lived up to his name and moved behind the ravager without it noticing, while Razor skewered it's leg with his combi stick. Claw leapt onto it's head and stabbed his wrist blades into it's neck. The ravager roared in response and lashed at him as Raptor swung his whip around it's arm. Before it could react, Raptor pulled the whip back, tearing off the ravager's arm. Losing one of it's blades, it became enraged. Swiping at Claw, the predator tore at it's neck, but was sprayed with it's blood. Roaring in pain, Claw fell onto the edge of the cliff, struggling to remove his dissolving armour. Razor retrieved his combi stick and leapt onto the ravager's face, stabbing throughout the roof of it's mouth. In retaliation, it sliced at Razor, forcing himself to drop to avoid his death. The ravager tried desperately to remove the spear from it's jaws, absent-mindedly swiping it's tail at Raptor. In a last ditch attempt to kill it, Claw grabbed Raptor's discarded whip and slung it around the ravager's neck. Knowing he didn't have the remaining strength to kill the beast this way, Claw threw himself off the cliff, yanking the whip with him. The second the whip snapped straight, the ravager's head detached from it's body. As soon as it was dead, Razor and Raptor looked across the horizon and solemnly mourned their fallen brother.

Dwight woke up in darkness. Looking around, he saw that he was cocooned and imprisoned in the xenomorph hive. Remembering why the xenomorphs often took prisoners, he looked around in panic, praying he wasn't already infected. His question was answered when he heard a quiet squelching noise. Looking in the direction, he saw a facehugger egg opened, with the parasite inside crawling out. Trying to stay calm Dwight realised the infestation around his right arm was quite thin and weak. As the facehugger targeted him, he desperately tugged his arm from the material. Just as the facehugger leapt at him, he broke his arm out and grabbed it. The facehugger extended it's proboscis and flailed it's legs and tail at him. Surprised at how strong it was, Dwight threw it down to his feet and stamped on it. Before the facehugger could escape, Dwight started to repeatedly stamp on it, ignoring the fact that it's blood was burning through his boot. Once he was sure it was dead, he allowed himself to acknowledge the pain in his foot. A couple of minutes later, he heard gunfire. A small group of warriors then ran past him. Realising his squad had arrived, he called to them. 'Hey! I'm down here! Hello!' I front of him, a drone crawled over and pulled him free from the wall. Confused, Dwight then realised it was just moving him away from his comrades. Remembering he had his pistol, he pistol-whipped the drone to force it back, then fired multiple shots into it's head. Once it was dead, he noticed multiple warriors moving towards him. 'Oh shit.' He exclaimed. He ran towards the direction of his team, firing back every now and then to slow them down.

The squad quickly killed every warrior that came near them, and any spitters they caught watching them. Moving through a small area of the hive, Maria pointed at something on the wall. 'What the fuck is that?' The object was apparently a dead xenomorph husk. It was grey with strange lumps, and the jaw was strangely unhinged. Cody looked particularly worried. 'Crap. I think there are boilers down here. Watch out for any more husks. Some of them might be just sleeping.' Angela nervously looked at the husk. 'What's a boiler?' She asked. Gordon replied 'We think they're xenos dying of old age. They slow and blind, but they can still find you by sensing movement.' Richard finished 'If they find you, they run over to you, then explode.' Angela stared at him horrified. 'They explode? That would cover us in acid! We'd be soup!' Walter nodded grimly. 'That's the idea.' As if waiting for them, a boiler hobbled into view. Greg nervously asked 'Orders?' Calvin glared at the boiler and replied 'Everyone stay still. Don't move a muscle.' Jacob didn't need to be ordered that. He was practically paralysed with fear. Every lump in the boiler's grey skin was clearly glowing green. It awkwardly hobbled over to the marines and stayed still as if it was looking at them. Thinking he could take It, Marshal slowly crept to the end of the corridor and pumped his shotgun. Hearing what he did, the boiler looked in his direction. Knowing someone is definitely there, it screeched aggressively as it's green lumps flared up, and it sprinted towards him. Making sure it was a good distance, Marshal fire, causing the boiler to explode, leaving behind a large puddle of acid. While Sarge berated Marshal for his recklessness, 2 more boilers limped into the room and screeched at them, forcing the marines to run.

Dwight moved slowly through the hive. Escaping the warriors took most of his ammo, but he met surprisingly little resistance. He then heard a gasp nearby. Looking in that direction, he saw a Weyland-Yutani scientist cocooned on the wall. He looked at Dwight and begged 'Kill me.' Dwight noticed a dead facehugger on the floor right next to the scientist. Understanding what happened, he aimed his pistol between the man's eyes sand fired. Walking off, he fired at the chestburster as it hatched before it even finished it's first screech. Finding a path sloping down, he saw that it lead into the sewers. After failing to make contact with his squad, Dwight jumped back as a spray of acid narrowly missed him. The spitter hissed in frustration and moved to a different point to try again, but Dwight shot into one of it's acid sacks. The spitter fell to the floor in agony, leaving Dwight to run like hell. Eventually reaching the end of the tunnels, he saw that all that was in front of him was a cliff, spilling water into a large river. Turning back, he saw the spitter he wounded. With it's spit ability weakened, it decided to just kill him with it's axe-bladed tail. Dwight jumped back instinctively to avoid the swipe, but ended up falling back towards the river. Reaching out, he grabbed the spitter's tail, pulling it off the edge with him. Dwight and the Spitter both fell screaming to the water below, with Dwight hitting it, but the spitter landing on stone. Hours later, Dwight woke up on the riverbank. After thanking god the atmospheric processor made SA-625 a jungle planet, he noticed something nearby. Checking it, he found it was the unconscious, acid burned predator believed to have died in battle against a ravager by his brothers. Recognising it as the "mystery creature" he and his team encountered earlier, he decided to take the mask off. After it was removed, Dwight stared at Claw. His skin was pale yellow with black patches, the top of his head was flattened and ringed with dreadlocks, his mouth was skinless with four mandibles surrounding it. All Dwight could say was 'You are one ugly motherfucker.' Before Claw suddenly grabbed him by the neck and glared at him. During the confrontation, neither of them noticed a facehugger which followed Dwight infect a kriltic (a big, alien scorpion. Look it up!), or the group of drones carefully placing eggs near the river...


	3. Survival

After running back to the hive entrance, a praetorian blocked the squad's path. It screeched at the air, summoning nearby warriors to it's aid. As more xenomorphs stalked the marines in the dark, Gordon panicked and fired at the tunnel where they came from. Greg started firing at the praetorian as it advanced, wearing it down. Before Marshal could finish it off like he apparently did before, it lashed it's tail out. Next thing everyone knew, Marshal was on the floor screaming, blood spurting from his leg. Turning his back to the warriors, Calvin fired a grenade at the praetorian, blowing off a chunk of it's torso. The situation was clearly dire as even Richard was panicking. 'Where the fuck are they?! I can't see shit!' Before the xenomorphs could take them out, the ceiling collapsed on the aliens. Walter dragged Marshal out of the way while Maria stared at the figure responsible for the destruction. 'Holy shit.' She exclaimed. 'It's him!' Raptor turned to them. Cody lowered his weapon, much to the squad's surprise. 'Can you speak?' He asked. 'Can you understand what I'm saying?' Razor recorded what Cody said and translated it in his mask's HUD in the Yautja language. He nodded and turned around, noticing more xenomorphs. Setting his mask to "alien vision", Raptor targeted them and fired his plasma caster. Taking advantage of the diversion, the marines turned to leave, but Angela stayed where she was, mesmerised. 'Private! Don't look up!' Calvin shouted. Overcome with temptation, she looked up. The second she noticed the facehugger on the ceiling, it leapt onto her. Screaming as she tried to pull it off, the others rushed to remove the parasite.

Claw stood up and lifted Dwight into the air. As the soldier did nothing hostile, just staring in panic, the predator dropped him and walked off, limping. 'Hey!' Dwight called. 'Who, or what, are you?' Claw ignored him and stabbed a blue crystal into his chest. He growled loudly and regained his composure. Dwight picked up his pistol and followed for half an hour until he saw that Claw stopped. He was staring at a dead kriltic on the floor, blood splattered everywhere and a massive hole in it's underside. Looking around, Dwight noticed the husk of a facehugger next to it. 'Shit.' He murmured. Turning around, he saw that Claw was gone. Replacing the clip in his pistol, Dwight looked around for any way to find the others.

A Weyland-Yutani drop ship arrived in response to the disappearance of the last one. Dr. Borgin insisted to oversee this mission, despite mr. Weyland's recommendations of staying behind. Arriving at the location of the lost ship, they found it was in perfect condition, with not even a scratch. However, all the androids were destroyed, with all the humans sent in it hanging by their ankles from it and completely skinless. 'What the hell happened?' Borgin jumped as the voice seemingly came from nowhere. It was just one of the mercenaries testing their cloaking technology which was reverse engineered from technology retrieved from neonopolis after the destruction of Borgia industries in the 2030's. (Yes, I am referencing Predator: concrete jungle) 'I think the xenomorphs aren't the only hostiles here.' The scientist explained. 'I don't think we're the only ones interested in the xenomorphs.' More mercenaries revealed themselves. 'What now? Different job?' Borgin shook his head. 'No. We released facehuggers here for a reason. We don't leave until we have a queen in our luggage.' The mercenaries were outraged. 'The fuck?!' One shouted. They all followed on.

'With whatever did this? Are you crazy?'

'Fuck you! I'm not doing this!'

'What, do you think we're superhuman?'

Borgin silenced them. 'You will be given protection. Even better than what the androids could provide.' He gestured towards a large container in the ship which opened on it's own, revealing the contents. Five xenomorphs walked out, but something was wrong. They were silver and shining, they were walking upright, and there was some kind of large gun on the end of their arms where the hands should be. 'What in the name of God are those?' One of the mercenaries asked as they were all paralysed. 'Xenoborgs.' Dr. Borgin told them. 'This is our plan. We capture the queen and take her to company labs. We then use her to breed more xenomorphs which will then have 75% percent of their bodies replaced with machinery, and their minds completely under our control.' Most of the mercenaries nodded and smirked except two of them. One was shocked, but the other was curious. 'What can they do?' He asked. Borgin replied 'They still have molecular acid pumping through their bodies, and they still have the tail blades for close quarters. On an added note, they also have heavy plasma cannons also made from the technology of your cloaks, while the head contains a state of the art targeting system, making their shots impossible to miss. The inner mouth is also replace with what I like to call a "skeleton key", which can hack door locks or computer terminals, granting the xenoborg access to every bit of information known to man.' The mercenaries were all clearly interested, except for the shocked one. 'What do you mean use the queen to breed more?' He asked. 'You'll need people to do that.' The scientist was actually finding these men tiresome. 'Exactly. We'll just use wastes of space. Prisoners, refugees, orphans, the useless, basically people who won't be missed.' The mercenary was appalled. He may fight for whoever pays him, but he was not going to let this maniac slaughter countless to turn a profit. He raised his pulse rifle and aimed it at Borgin. 'Go to hell you bastard!' Before he could fire, one of the xenoborgs emitted a mechanical screech and fired at him, blowing a hole clean through his chest. 'Any other volunteers for demonstration?' The emotionless scientist asked, unfazed by his near assassination. The mercenaries denied and marched into the colony with the xenoborgs following.

'Get it off!' Angela gasped as the facehugger tightened it's tail around her neck, it's proboscis reaching for her mouth. Sarge grabbed it and pulled back as hard as he could, which wasn't easy with one arm. Cody managed to assist by unwrapping the tail. 'Ready?' Sarge asked Richard, who nodded. 'Now!' Cody shouted. They threw the facehugger to the wall and Richard blew a hole in it. 'Bullseye!' He shouted in satisfaction. The squad managed to get out of the hive while Raptor fought off the hordes. Calvin looked back at the epic battle and he was actually impressed before he continued with the others outside. Raptor swung his wrist blade, slitting a xenomorph's throat, then roared as the acid blood scalded his shoulder. He then threw his smart disc and bisected another and sliced a leaping facehugger in half. A spitter sprayed at him, but he dodged and fired his plasma caster in response, reducing it to chunks. Two drones pounced on him but were then grabbed by the necks and hoisted into the air. Catching out a lurker as it pounced, Raptor blasted it lazily, then did the same to the drones. Eventually, a crusher burst through the wall and slammed him against the wall, knocking his mask off. With so many of his reinforced bones crushed, Raptor was defenceless as multiple drones and warriors held him down as another facehugger sprung at him.

At long last, Dwight found a way back to the colony. The whip Claw took with him as he fell was wrapped around a jutting point in the cliff face. Pulling sharply to test it's durability, Dwight started climbing it. As he finally got to the top, he looked up and saw Claw holding the end, apparently about to take it. 'I swear to God, if you yank this thing...' He was cut off by a deep hissing noise. Before he could look, he felt a sudden agony across his back. He kept his grip on the whip and slowly looked back. The attacker was the xenomorph which spawned from the dead kriltic he saw earlier. It had a red hue about it's carapace, it had four prong-like legs, and four arms, two of which ended in large pincers, and it's tail hung over it's head like a scorpion's. 'Oh shit.' Dwight groaned, his back pain unbearable. Looking down, he saw blood dripping from him into the river, and that was when he saw them. There were more xenomorphs In the river, but they swam faster than the others. They were hued blue with red patches and fins on the arms and tail, and with webbed hands and feet. Some kind of xenomorph fish? The killer crab gripped Dwight's ankle and yanked him down. Keeping his firm grip, he ended up pulling the whip out of Claw's hands, angering the predator. Before he could jump down to retrieve his brother's weapon, Claw saw something in the sky. Another predator ship. Zooming in on it, he saw that most of it was adjourned with red death based images. Claw growled when he recognised this as the killer clan, a horde of the most evil bad bloods, they were first thought to be just a legend. Always valuing blood over trophies, the killers were also known in the legends to have once enslaved the serpents...


End file.
